Lines Crossed
by smileyjunior
Summary: Her actions had consequences, and she was not the only person who had to pay for her actions. Sequel to "Crossing the Line", inspired to write by a review from SLITH.
1. Chapter 1 - Crowbars and Stiches

**A/N: 3 years overdue. And I had to change my previous ending a tid bit. But here you are. Hope you enjoy..**

**Chapter 1: Crow Bars and Stiches**

"_I'm sorry."_

_He shook his head, "Don't apologize. Never. If anything, I'm sorry."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Emily,_

"_How much trouble are you in?"_

"_Don't worry about it JJ. We've talked it over with Hotch, and everything is going to work out. You don't need to worry about anything. We want you to be okay."_

She was almost afraid to ask, but at the same time she needed to know, "Phillips?" she was finally able to say.

Rossi nodded, "Dead. Shot three times in the upper torso."

She nodded, feeling another wave of tears coming to her eyes.

"In my defense he was attacking three of my agents with a crow bar." Hotchner added.

That brought a soft smile to her face. Then the smile dropped and her eyes widened, without thinking she sat up in the bed "Oh my god are you guys okay?!"

When she sat up instinctively everyone (except Reid) advanced on her concerned. Emily put her arms out, near her, but not touching:

"Yeah we're fine JJ. Don't worry." She said in a soothing tone. "Just a couple of bruises."

JJ was regretting her descision to sit up and realized why the others had told her not to. She didn't lie back down though, because she knew she had just did something wrong. Morgan noticed that she was hesitant to move at all and spoke up:

"JJ what's wrong?"

She swallowed trying to figure out how she was going to say this, "He stabbed me. My chest, right?" Her colleagues and friends nodded, "And in my stomach."

Morgan looked ashamed "Yes he did."

JJ nodded biting her lip, pain searing near her ribs. Rossi was the one to press the nurses button and run out of the room calling for help. Morgan went over to JJ's side,

"It's okay JJ. Just breathe, someone will be in here shortly."

"Oh my god," she stuttered out these three words, the pain becoming more evident on her face "It hurts, what the, hell?!" Her arms were stopped right above her stomach, she wanted to hold it, but the pain was too much and she couldn't bring herself to do so. A nurse came running in, her eyes grew wide,

"I'm sorry you all need to go." She said shooing the agents out of the room. Reid had woken up at one point during the small fiasco and he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her." He said.

The nurse looked astounded, the team had started to file out of the room Hotchner and Reid remained, Hotchner standing by the door;

"Reid, they're going to help her." He tried to say.

"Please, please let him stay." JJ started to say, "It hurts, and I'm scared. Reid!" Her hand shot out and Reid went over immediately and offered his hand which she started to squeeze immediately. The nurse still looked hesitant, but Hotch insisted

"He'll stay out of your way." And with that he was gone.

Reid kept a hold of JJ's hand as the nurse prepared an anesthetic, a doctor came in and the blood soaked hospital gown JJ was wearing was cut off to reveal three stab wounds with open stiches.

**A/N: this is such a challenge for me, because I love Profiler JJ, and going back to this… AND Prentiss… AND Strauss… challenging. So, I'm only continuing if interested [: I'm up to the challenge but I don't know if you guys like this or not! You must let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reid's Confession

**Chapter 2: Reid's Confession**

JJ was told not to move without further assistance from a medical professional. While re-sewing the stitches Reid stayed quiet as JJ squeezed his hand. At one point he looked at their joined hands but he was startled by the fact that his hand had turned purple and he looked back up again.

JJ thanked the doctor, who then asked if JJ wanted her team to come back inside.

"Um, actually if you could hold off on that I'd like to have a word with JJ." Reid said.

The doctor nodded and the room was cleared. JJ, in a much more relaxed state thanks to the anesthetic turned to look at Reid "What's up Spence?"

Reid looked hesitant, not sure whether he should tell her.

"JJ, I…" he started to say before becoming silent.

"Spence?"

"When we were in the basement, after Phillips went all crazy with the crowbar Prentiss, Morgan and I were knocked out. I only know this because when I opened my eyes again, I saw Prentiss and Morgan knocked out. I wasn't out for too long."

"So you woke them up, and orchestrated the fight?"

Reid's brow furrowed, "No – I mean yes I did but JJ," he put both of his hands on top of her hand, he spoke in the most soothing way possible "JJ… you started fighting him back. And you started rolling towards us." A look of horror started to appear on her face. "JJ I saw him…"

"No." she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

Reid had to fight back his own tears at this point "I'm so sorry."

JJ pulled her hand away, and brought both hands to her face to cover her eyes as she cried. Reid stood up and walked out of the room, unable to control his own emotions anymore. The moment he walked out though he wished he hadn't; the team was right outside the door and the moment they saw him they knew something was wrong. Before anybody could ask him anything though he made a dash for the mensroom.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"Hang on," said Morgan "Let me go talk to him."

Morgan made his way to the mensroom and opened the door. He didn't see Reid right away, but he heard retching, and someone emptying the contents of their stomach into a toilet bowl. He waited until he heard it flush, and Reid came out. They locked eye contact, Morgan showing concern and Reid's face covered in tears, his eyes red.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked him.

Reid shook his head, moving to the sink. He ran the water and started to wash his hands, "I told her," he splashed water on his face. "About something I saw in the basement."

"What did you see?" Morgan asked hesitantly, no sure if he wanted to know.

Reid leaned on the sink, looking into the mirror instead of meeting Morgan's gaze. "I only blacked out for about a minute… JJ must have started to fight Phillips, she was rolling over to us." He gulped and continued "Phillips stopped her though. He called her a "little slut"… and he took out a swiss army knife, and her ankle bindings. He took the crowbar and he hit her…" Reid didn't want to stop now that he had started but the look of horror on Morgan's face was evident "And he started to pull her pants down; he told her she needed to learn a lesson."

Morgan rubbed his face but Reid didn't see, his gaze hadn't left the mirror. "He looked up and he saw me, he knew I was watching. And it made him smile." Reid nodded to himself pushing up off of the sink "Then he put a knife to her throat and he raped her."

Morgan now looked as though he were crying, he took a deep breath before saying "Reid…" but nothing else came out of his mouth.

Reid turned to look at Morgan, "He put the knife to her throat before though, and said if she kept struggling one of us may wake up and get to watch." Reid shook his head, "He knew I was awake Morgan."

**A/N: when I wrote out "Crossing the Line" story, I called the "rape" - "his victory"... in my defense, I was younger. And now I realize this may not be apprpriate content for a 'T' rating. If anyone believes that the rating should go up please let me know.**


End file.
